User talk:Einsett
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Supernal Judge Sariel page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dexiz (talk) 12:33, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Currently highest battle royals streak at 23 consecutive winsEinsett (talk) 20:42, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Missing Cards Hi! I was just looking at your missing cards page, and thought that this link might help a bit if you're still looking for cards you might have missed out - . Good luck! Shiningdestiny (talk) 17:53, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Missing Screenshots Are you willing to take screenshots of cards, to help fill out the wiki? You wouldn't even have to crop them or add them to the pages, just upload them and I would do the rest. If you are, I'd be happy to help with your collection. Just let me know. What Market are you in? Jauranna (talk) 05:10, September 9, 2013 (UTC) :: Yes, I can help with your list. I am also in Market 2, so I can put cards up for auction. Is there a better way to get cards to you? Jauranna (talk) 21:55, September 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::: I don't see the Dragon Spectre R+. Sorry. Jauranna (talk) 23:17, September 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: Okay, I see it now. And the pictures are perfect. I can crop them and get them where they need to go. Thanks! Now, what we need to do is have you put up a bunch of cards that aren't currently on the market, and I will bid with the cards you need. For example, if you have a bunch of Brine Dragon or Megalodon from Event Questing, there are none on the market now. Put several up with no conditions, and we can start. :) Jauranna (talk) 00:16, September 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::: So, your list says "Brionac x3"... Does that mean you have 1 already? I am trying to get another fully evolved Brionac, and have 1 card myself. If you are willing to donate your 1 Brionac, I would be willing to use 2 Full Moons to fully evolve. And willing to send the card to you at evolution #2, have you send it back, evolve to 3, send it to you, etc, so they are registered in your archive. Let me know if you are interested. Jauranna (talk) 21:17, September 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::: Yeah, the reason I want to do this for Brionac is that I am wanting her for my event deck anyway, and she's difficult to get by market. So rather than us trying to get 4 of her, which is hard, we can use our two and two of my moons. How many slots does yours have? Jauranna (talk) 22:41, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Recent Pictures Hey, your recent pictures all have the deity wars page border around them - unlike mypage, the menu, etc. Could you please crop them out? Thank you! :) : I asked him to post the screenshots and that I would take care of cropping them and getting them displayed on their pages. Have had crazy stuff the last few weeks but should be able to work on them again this weekend. Jauranna (talk) 21:12, September 26, 2013 (UTC)